Monster
250px|thumb|Savage Opress onder de invloed van de Nightsisters 250px|thumb|Halsey vs Savage Monster is de 13de episode van de Clone Wars Serie en de tweede aflevering van de Opress-trilogie. Newsreel A bid for revenge! Betrayed and left for dead by Count Dooku, Asajj Ventress has begun a deadly game with her former Master, launching a secret assassination attempt against him with the help of her kin, the mysterious Nightsisters. Deceived into thinking the Jedi were behind the recent attack, Dooku has traveled across the galaxy to enlist the Nightsisters in his quest for a new assassin to replace Ventress.... Synopsis Nadat Mother Talzin contact opneemt met Dooku reist de Sith Lord zelf naar Dathomir om naar Talzins voorstel te luisteren. Ze zegt dat ze Dooku dit voorstelt omdat hij haar ooit zelf hielp in het verleden. Het voorstel van Dooku om met de Nightsisters de CIS te vervoegen, wimpelt ze af omdat de Nightsisters enkel loyaal aan zichzelf zijn. Ze stelt dat ze na deze deal weer quite staan. Bij een Blackroot drankje stelt Talzin voor om een krijger te nemen die aan de donkere kant van Dathomir leven, iemand van hetzelfde kaliber als Darth Maul, waarvan Tyranus weet dat hij is gesneuveld op Naboo. Dooku gaat akkoord en vertrekt opnieuw naar Serenno. Vervolgens treden Talzin en Asajj Ventress in actie. Ventress reist met een Speeder naar de Nightbrothers die worden geleid door Victus. In drie testfases zal Ventress een nieuwe assassin aanduiden die kan dienen als de pion van de Nightsisters om Ventress’ wraak te voltrekken op Dooku. De Zabraks verzamelen en Ventress houdt vijf Nightbrothers over. Opvallend zijn Savage Opress en zijn broer Feral. Savage wil zijn broer beschermen en vraagt om niet te fel op te vallen. In een eerste duel sneuvelt er één Zabrak. Het volgende duel vindt plaats in duisternis en Ventress besluipt de Zabraks een voor een. Alleen Savage is in staat om Ventress te voelen met de Force en kan zijn broer redden van een moordende slag. De derde test vindt plaats in een arena met allemaal enorme blokken die onverwachts naar boven komen. Zo ontstaat er een doolhof tussen de blokken door. Ventress kan Savage en Feral opsporen. Wanneer Savage merkt dat Feral er flink van langs krijgt, begint hij met zijn woede aan zijn zijde Ventress te bekampen. Hoewel Savage het onderspit delft, beseft Ventress dat hij een goede krijger is en kan dienen voor hun wraak. Ventress neem Savage mee die afscheid neemt van Feral. Talzin tikt Savage in een soort coma waarin de Nightsisters hem betoveren en Savage fysiek transformeren in een enorme kolossale krijger. Wanneer hij uit zijn coma wordt gehaald, rest er nog een laatste test. Hij moet zijn broer Feral doden die de Nightsisters gevangen genomen hebben. Opress lijkt even te aarzelen, maar gehoorzaamt aan Ventress en doodt zijn broer. Talzin presenteert Savage Opress in eigen persoon aan Dooku op Serenno. Dooku is onder de indruk van Opress’s verschijning, maar legt hem een eerste test op. Op Devaron moet Opress de Temple of Eedit veroveren, een strategisch punt dat wordt bewaakt door de Jedi. Opress rest naar Devaron en maakt korte metten met Trauma en de Jedi Halsey en Knox. Dooku is zeer onder de indruk van Savage en zal hem verder opleiden. Dooku heeft grootse plannen met zijn nieuwe leerling. Inhoud Nieuw *Brother Viscus *Savage Opress *Feral *Knox *Trauma *Nightsister Speeder *Blackroot *Temple of Eedit Bekend Personages *Asajj Ventress *Halsey *Mother Talzin *Dooku Locaties *Devaron *Dathomir *Serenno Cast *Nika Futterman als Asajj Ventress / Nightsister *Corey Burton als Count Dooku / Halsey / Nightbrother #1 *Barbara Goodson als Mother Talzin / Nightsister *Clancy Brown als Savage Opress / Nightbrother #3 *Dee Bradley Baker als Clone Troopers / Feral / Knox *Stephen Stanton als Brother Viscus / Nightbrother #2 *Tom Kane als Narrator Bron *Monster op SW.com category:Televisie